Lucia Nanami
Lucia Nanami is the main protagonist of Mermaid Melody and the flim in Disney crossovers: Sebastian & Dory. Name spelling mistakes Some fans in the West still spell her name as "Lucia" due to a misunderstanding of the spelling systems of different languages. The Italian name Luchia follows Italian spelling rules, which say that "c" is pronounced as a post-alveolar affricate (the same sound that is written as "ch" in English) when it appears before a front vowel (in this case, "i"). That pronunciation is correctly represented in Japanese kana as るちあ. When attempting to transliterate the kana back into Latin characters, some people, unaware of the Italian spelling of the name, tried using the English "ch" to represent that consonant, resulting in the incorrect spelling "Luchia". Profile *'Name: '''Lucia Nanami *'Race: Mermaid/Human *'Age: ' 13-16 *'Birthday: '''Monday, July 3rd, 1989 *'Star Sign: 'Cancer *'Gender: 'Female *'Alias: 'Pink Pearl Voice *'Voice Actor: 'Asumi Nakata, *'Blood Type: O+ *'Height: '''5'5 *'Weight:' 105.5 lbs *'Hobby: Singing *'Talent: '''Making Beaded Jewelry *'Favorite Subject: '''Home EC ' *'Least Favorite Subject: Math *'Favorite Color: '''Pink *'Favorite Flower: 'Hibiscus & Cosmos *'Favorite Food: 'Noodles *'Least Favorite Food: 'Raisins *'Favorite Type of Boy: 'Protective Boys *'Hopes to Go: 'Paris *'Image Songs: Splash Dream, Koi wa Nandaro , Legend of Mermaid *'Love Interest:' Kaito Domoto *'Best Friends: 'Hanon Hosho, Rina Toin, Sebastian, Dory, Melody, Scuttle, Nigel History Lucia is the mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean. She is the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess. Seven years ago, she rescued a small boy when he fell over board during a storm at sea. Later in the manga series it is revealed that the storm was caused by the mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean. She pulled him to shore, but when he remained unconscious she gave him the pearl that contains her life force in order to save him. The story begins seven years later, with Lucia on an urgent mission to regain her lost pearl, without which she can not become an adult. She soon meets an attractive surfer named Kaito Domoto, whom she discovers was the boy from her past who has kept her pearl all this time. Lucia soon falls in love with Kaito, although he at first remains solely interested in her mermaid self and is unaware that the two are the same person. In one of the chapters it was revealed that Lucia's fate is to be the successor of Aqua Regina. Sebastian and Dory meet Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Appearance Lucia has dirty blonde hair in her human form and bright blonde hair while a mermaid or pop star idol. She also has brown eyes in her human form but blue eyes while in a mermaid form. She usually wears a Pink Necklace shaped like a winged sea shell that contains her pearl. Forms And Aspects A mermaid, Lucia has to transform into a human in order to stay on land. When she is facing a sea monster, she transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice, and uses her voice as an offensesive attack. The Sea Demons and enemies they fight against are hurt by the frequency in her voice as well as emotions the song contains, which are generally of hope and love. Lucia’s mermaid form and her human form contrast the most out of all the mermaid princesses. She has short dark blonde hair and brown eyes while on land and long lighter blonde hair in pigtails and light blue eyes as a mermaid. She mostly seen wearing a pink and red sailor style school uniform. Mermaid Form Lucia’s mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess, with a bracelet around one of her upper arm and double pearl bracelet around one of her wrists and her tail. Their all different colors. Lucia's mermaid princess form is first revealed in chapter 6 of the manga and episode 13 of the anime. Her hair is loose and barely in pigtails the tips of which have been loosely curled. There are also glittering pearls and flower petals strewn throughout her hair. She wears lacy elbow length gloves, and her dress has three bows in the center as well as three layers of cloth, all centered in the front. Lucia appeared two more times in this form, in chapter 14 and chapter 19 of the manga with minor differences, such as adding a choker of laces and changing the petal flowers into roses. Idol Form When facing the enemies, Lucia transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice. In her idol form, she sings with the rest of the mermaid princesses te defeat the enemies by singing songs that convey their true emotions. Her first outfit is complete with a pink dress with short skirt, lacy pink gloves, and boots. Lucia, along with Hanon and Rina, gains her second outfit in episode 28. The trio was upgraded by the sea goddess, Aqua Regina. Her second outfit is very noticeably different from her first one. Her dress now is complete with a double layer and a long pink bow on the back. Her gloves and her boots now have a second layer. She also gained accessories such as a jeweled headpiece, a more intricate bracelet, and pink accents alongside the top part of her dress. Luchia and Hanon have a similar with slight changes to the design. It should be noted that their transformations are based off of the general format of their school uniform. as is true with all the mermaid princesses, Luchia’s second transformation is more powerful than the first one; it enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs. Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Lucia needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. Her voice is shown to be very powerful. She is also shown wearing aqua regina's outfit in the last volume of the manga. Her hair is loose. She also holds aqua regina's staff. Legend of Mermaid was a song that she would sing as child, so this is one of her image songs. Her character songs are 'Splash Dream,' 'Legend of Mermaid' and 'Koi wa nan darou.' She ends attack songs with the phrase 'Love Shower Pitch' in both the anime and manga followed by 'Encore wa ika ga' which can be translated to 'How bout an encore?' Transformation Lucia calls out "Pink Pearl Voice" indicating the initiation of the transformation. Her pearl begins to glows and it comes out of her pendant, turning into her microphone. Then Lucia's pink boots and gloves appear. She takes her microphone in her right hand and twirls around and strikes a pose. After Aqua Regina gives Lucia, Hanon, and Rina the upgrade in outfits, Lucia can transform into her second idol form. Her new top appears then her skirt, each with an extra layer.Her boots and gloves appear, also with a new layer. A notable new accessory is her long, dark pink bow tied at her waist and her headpiece. Personality Lucia is known as having a very upbeat personality and she is generally very optimistic. Especially within the first arc of the series it is uncommon to see her without a bright smile on her face. She has a very loving and caring heart and a talent in seeing the good in everyone. However, she does have a slight jealous side that often comes out in relation to Kaito since she's far from the only girl who is interested in him. In the second arc of the series however, her situation is darker and it is then you see the side of her that is struggling to deal with the pain and lonliness of being forgotten by your loved one. Overall, no matter what the situation she never gives up hope. Voice Actor In the anime Lucia is voiced by Asumi Nakata. When she was a three-year-old girl, she started in show business with her younger sister. At the age of nine, she debuted as a singer of the duo 'crybaby' (Pony Canyon, produced by Seiji Toda) with Ayano Shiraishi in 1997. She performed as a voice actress for the first time in Japanese anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch series that broadcast from April 2003 to December 2004. In two of the anime series, she voiced the heroine Lucia Nanami (Ruchia Nanami in Japanese). In August 14 of 2005, she was invited to the Sixth Manga Fair (漫畫博覽會?) in Taiwan. She sang a theme song of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch "Legend of Mermaid" there. See Also! * Hanon Houshou * Rina Toin * Kaito Domoto * Sebastian the crab * Dory Gallery 724633806cn2.jpg Sebastián, Dory, Lucia & Hippo.png Luchia6.jpg Lucia listen to Sebastian talk with Dory.png Luchia13.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Disney crossovers Category:Anime crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Main Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Princesses